Tree Hill: Where Age Doesn't Faze
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Brooke and Rachel are enjoying a nice day at the beach when they catch a perv in the act. Confronting this much older man doesn't come with the verbal assault you might expect, and we're given a glimpse into the raw depravity of these Tree Hill beauties. Rated M for mature language and sex.


Tree Hill: Where Age Doesn't Faze  
Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke and Rachel lay on the beach, lapping up sun rays and showing off their crazy fit bodies to the people of Tree Hill. Rachel was wearing a g-string and a micro bikini top, leaving almost nothing to the imagination and barely concealing her nipples or slit. Brooke, on the other hand, was sporting something a little more conservative – her favourite two-piece skirt bikini. The girls had their shades on and were talking about whatever when Rachel caught a glimpse of something regular women might consider untoward and creepy.  
"Oh, my god," she propped up on her elbows. "That old pervert just checked us out. Like, full-on _staring_."  
"Who?" Brooke took off her glasses to have a look. "Ew," was her knee-jerk reaction when she spotted the voyeur. He was in somewhere in his 60's and carried himself in a more favourable light than colleagues of his generation but still had a real grandpa vibe going on.  
"What a perv," Rachel shook her head in wonderment.  
"What do you expect?" Brooke chuckled. "I mean, he's gross but have you seen what you're wearing?" She lay back down but the redhead wasn't so ready to brush this off.  
"Really gross," Rachel murmured as she got to her feet and strutted the man's way.  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
"To call him out for being a dirty perv," she shrugged and smiled over her shoulder. Brooke watched from afar as her friend confronted the senior citizen. She was expecting a fiery exchange and for Rachel to get vocal in a flash but it appeared to be a lot more calm and rational than that. She almost couldn't believe what happened next. Rachel took a handful of cock through the old coot's board shorts and got a little tap on the ass in turn. The duo then walked together in the direction of the toilets, and Brooke had to double take as they laid a hand on each other's backsides.  
"What the fuck?" Brooke looked around to check if there were any witnesses – somebody who could testify that this shit actually was actually happening and that it wasn't the doing of some vivid hallucination. Rachel glanced to her cheerleading partner across the beach and gave a wink before disappearing into the small building. "No way," Brooke said dismissively. Surely they weren't going to hook up in the public restroom, much less at all. She then had a moment of clarity that Rachel was most likely leading this elderly fool into a trap. "Because there's no way she would actually do anything with him," Brooke reasoned in her head. She had to go and find out what Rachel's ploy was and maybe stop it. She knew how unpredictable Rachel could be and didn't want things to go hostile or violent.

Brooke wandered across the sand and approached the men's toilets with caution, creeping around cinderblock corners. Her fears were all but confirmed when she heard faint slurping and sucking in the only stall with its door closed. "R-Rachel?" she spoke with apprehension. The sounds stopped. The suspense was killing Brooke and she felt a part of some was in a horror flick. "What are you doing in there?" The door slowly swung open and a smiling Rachel Gatina was down on her knees with drool and spit running down her chin. The old pervert she had seduced (make no mistake, she was the one that did all the seducing – not that it took much) and brought here had his shorts around his ankles and a hand overtly wrapped around his dick.  
"Care to join me?"  
"Oh, god," Brooke clasped a hand over her mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." She scuttled to the nearest sink and dry heaved.  
"He's a sugar daddy, Brooke." That slice of knowledge made something tick in the sickened brunette. She curiously turned their way to hear more. "Suddenly doesn't feel so 'gross', does it?"  
"How do you know he isn't just making it up?"  
"Be a darling and get my wallet," the archaic fellow tapped Rachel on the head. She fetched said wallet out of his board shorts and he opened it up to reveal a wad of cash. He flicked through the bills to prove there was nothing underhanded going on. They were hundred dollar notes and this guy was loaded. Brooke's pupils flashed like the dollar signs that you see in cartoons.  
"I just wanted his old cock in my mouth. I told him he doesn't have to even pay me," Rachel said, unabashed. "But you... Brooke, this rich pervert would empty his wallet for you." There was a long pause where the brunette thought about it. The proposal was tempting, sure, but was it worth the price of affecting her dignity? "Oh, please. Stop pretending like you're in two minds and suck some grandpa cock with me." Rachel had well and truly left her femininity back on the beach. Brooke wondered how long the redhead's fascination for older guys had been buzzing about. She had a crush on Peyton's father but this old bastard could almost be Larry his son.  
"How much do you have in there?" Brooke asked sheepishly.  
"$5,000," he responded. "Your friend's right, I'll give you all of it- under a few conditions."  
"Like what?"  
"You lose all the clothes and lick my ass."  
"I'm not doing that. I'll strip but I'm not..." She couldn't bear to even verbalise those three words.  
"Fine," the old man conceded and pondered for another so-called 'term of agreement'. "I get to come on what you're hiding under that skirt." Brooke looked at Rachel, perhaps for counsel or perhaps so that she didn't feel this was solely her decision, and therefore wouldn't feel so dirty about giving it the green light.  
"What do you think?"  
"Hell yes," Rachel's answer was emphatic.  
"Okay. Alright, I'll do it," she shuffled into the stall and closed the door behind her. It was a tight space but would suffice for a bit of oral play. Brooke tried to shut out the man's wrinkles and signs of aging but they were everywhere. He wasn't actually that bad looking but it was just the little detail that he was closing in on retirement which repulsed the head cheerleader.

Sensing her friend's discomfort, Rachel geared up to do her bidding.  
"What's your name?"  
"Ron," he murmured as he lasciviously ran his eyes over Brooke. It hit the irresolute brunette hard that these two were not even on a first name basis until just now. She wanted to pull Rachel aside, shake her hard, and ask what the fuck she was thinking.  
"Ron, do you want to see what she's hiding right now and let me have you all to myself? I suck a _mean_ dick and she has a _mean_ ass." Rachel looked up at him with eyes that made it difficult to disregard wishes.  
"Sure," he replied with a wry smile. Brooke mouthed a thank you to the auburn-haired vixen and began to peel away her bikini. As Brooke ditched her two-piece on the concrete floor, Ron licked his lips in a way that made her skin crawl. She couldn't turn away soon enough and now faced the opposite wall as she arched her ass at him. "Can I touch it?"  
"Mm-hm," Brooke granted him the pleasure without an ounce of hesitation. Her quick response was really a slip of the tongue but she found no desire whatsoever to reverse her permission. Rachel's infatuation and lust might just be contagious. Brooke's eyes flickered closed as her maiden sugar daddy felt every inch of her tight booty. He moaned and muttered about what a fine ass it was and soon had Rachel's warm mouth around his manhood again.  
"That's it. Grope my ass, you dirty old pervert." Brooke was falling hard and fast for this money-yielding pensioner. She had done some slutty things in her time but this took the cake. "How old are you?"  
"Sixty nine," Ron said through gritted teeth and Brooke giggled at the irony of his age. She locked eyes with him for a moment and paid the man a compliment. "You don't look it. I'm eighteen."  
"So I see," he smiled and his eyed trained on the brunette's petite backside again. He would wince every so often, which signified that Rachel was going deeper down on him. The redhead had no reservations about deepthroating Ron up to his balls. He took an eternity to reach full mast but Rachel lived for the way a guy hardens in her cock-hungry mouth.  
"Make sure you don't come in her mouth,"  
"I won't," Ron chuckled.  
"I know it's not easy, but I want-_need it_ on my ass, Pops." Brooke even envisaged him sticking it in and felt a tingle in her sensitive bits. "Rub my pussy!" she begged of Ron, who wasted little time in obliging. This half-a-century age gap was really making her respond. "Tell me how much you want I tight little body."  
"I want it," Ron said with a real vigour and intensity. "You two are the best I've ever had." That came as no real shock, considering how utterly perfect these young ladies were. As a man with money up to his ears, Ron snagged his fair share of promiscuous sex bombs, but never any this hot. There isn't a straight man on this planet that could knock back Brooke or Rachel and supply a decent reason for it.  
"You're the dirtiest fucker I've ever had," the brunette reciprocated. "Can't speak Rachel, though." The pair of them turned their attention to the hottie on her knees and sniggered. Who knows how many wealthy, decrepit cocks had been in her supple mouth. "I've never seen her give head up close before. I heard her once and he was making her gag. I came so fast from that."

This gave Ron the great idea of skullfucking the redhead. He put his hands around Rachel's head and the cheerleader, knowing the signs, encouraged it.  
"Fuck my face," she beckoned. "Rape my mouth until I throw up all over your cock, pervert."  
"Wow, young lady. And you call _me_ the pervert?" Ron chuckled.  
"You sick, depraved little puke whore,' Brooke pressed up against her buddy, taking over their guest's job by holding her head in place. "That's one of the most disgusting, nastiest... hottest things I've ever heard come out of somebody's mouth. Now suck that cock! Go right up to those balls and fucking choke on him!" She jerked Rachel onto Ron's meat and continued to assist by treating her friend like a human jackhammer. Brooke pushed and pulled Rachel's head on and from the engorged dick. "There you go. That's it. Just like that, Rachel. Mmm. What a pretty whore you are. You're a good, obedient little whore." Rachel's mouth had never been more violated and she loved every little detail about it. Both her hands were feverishly tending to her cunt – one rubbing the surface with an open palm and the other fingering. "This is somebody's grandad, you dirty whore. He's old enough to be _our_ grandad and you've got his cock down your slutty fucking throat." Ron was in too much awe to make a peep but would groan and grunt with each of Brooke's playfully derogatory statements. For a girl that was so apprehensive about doing _anything_ with this geezer mere moments ago, Brooke saw no need in holding back and keeping her dirty talk to a minimum. The one-way chatter continued for another couple of minutes and, in that time, Rachel's gagging had become more or less constant. It was so loud that any innocent beachgoers who happened to be strolling by outside could have even heard it. The redhead's wish was about to come true. "I think she's about to spew. Spew, slut!"

Vomit disgorged from Rachel's mouth on queue as the hardcore fellatio became too much. Most of it landed by her knees on the cold concrete floor but some clung to Ron's slimy cock. The redhead snickered amusingly at the repulsive mess she had made and let herself fall back against the cubicle wall.  
"Am I a good, depraved little puke whore?" Rachel quoted back Brooke's latest pet name to her, smiling and wearing the badge proudly as she rubbed herself more ferociously than before.  
"The best. Although I can't say I've seen many puke whores." Rachel was the furthest thing from frigid but you still never expect that a stunning girl with serious potential to flourish in a modelling career would have such a fetish for vile regurgitation. Brooke mirrored the redhead's position on the other side of the stall and pretty soon the girls were masturbating to the sight of each other. Brooke was the first to come. She took in every bit of Rachel, from the top of her pretty head all the way down her pert waist and long, toned legs. When her orgasm hit she immediately locked eyes with her co-cheerleader and didn't break contact. Brooke's emissions of unbridled pleasure evoked the same response from Ron.  
"Ass. Ass!" he exclaimed in haste. Coming off her own high and with the climax slowly relinquishing its death grip, of sorts, on her body, Brooke didn't click right away. But as Ron bumbled practically on top of her, she got to hands and knees for their sugar daddy to blow his wad where he had requested earlier.  
"Come on that tight little butt," Rachel cooed.  
"Shoot all that juice on my pretty ass, Granddaddy, you old perv." Brooke was a touch less PG about it. Ron's semen was thick, ghostly white, and covered a good portion of Brooke's crack. He watched her sphincter disappear under his torrent of jism and was afforded many thanks from the gorgeous nymphet. It was one of the hottest things Rachel had ever witnessed and the super sexy redhead had an almighty orgasm of her own.

The trio tidied up as best as they could with what they had. Cheap, one-ply, public restroom toilet paper wasn't meant for cleaning vomit – that much was clear. The girls almost left without their money. Ron had to remind them of the fact. Rachel hadn't asked for a dime but Brooke was owed a whopping $5000 for her contribution.  
"That's a lot of money," Brooke chuckled and shook her head as Ron counted out the money into her hand.  
"Worth every dollar," he said with contentment. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I can recommend you girls to a few friends." Brooke and Rachel looked at each other. "Wealthy friends," Ron added, as if money was the dominant incentive. What he should have realised was that these young women craved cock exponentially more than they craved cash. Furthermore, today's little romp opened their eyes to the joys of hooking up with dirty old fuckers that could be their father's father.  
"Only if they're big perverts like you," Rachel replied with a smirk and her sentiments echoed Brooke's.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
